Angels-lace
by rainbowpunkie
Summary: He finds it in passing never knowing it will lead him to what he will learn to love. cross-dressing. Ed starts his life anew, it lasts for a little while... Eddward and Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

so I just recently edited this chapter, hope everyone likes the changes, i know i took a huge chunk out but it had to be done.

Angels lace-trim hipkini panties. They were the color of cornflowers with a corset ties running up the buttocks, and I had to purchase them. Now I realize they would not look like the manikin being that I have completely different equipment. It didn't matter it was a must have, and it didn't end there. After a long embarrassing encounter with the sales woman I ran home, sneaking up the stairs (not that anyone was home). Saying I was frightened was less than the truth. The small light weight piece of fabric seemed like nothing more then what I stated but it was a step that I didn't know at the time would be the only thing that lead me to my happiness. Slipped out of my clothes and slipped it up my thin legs.

It was tight, tighter then my ugly briefs that mother bought me for Christmas my skin seemed drained from the color yet I felt glorious like nothing that I ever felt before. It all just seemed to fall into place like the last piece of a puzzle. This confidence I felt is what helped me with the most unfortunate event of my life.

Eddy barged through my front door screaming about a new plan of his, I was very tired of his stupidity as of lately but it was too late to yell at him so I pulled on a pair of jeans with my shirt and left my house. I was giddy with my hidden secret, each step I could feel the lace slide against my skin. I had never felt this feeling before, it was like melted Jell-O sinking down in my loins. But I realized that it was ecstasy.

Shaking my head out of my thoughts I listened to the plan eddy was spewing. Another scam to get the cul-de-sac children's money, no long the thoughts on jaw breakers but his ever longing need for marijuana, and Ed's need for comics. I was financially set so I was just dragged for the brain power, not that it would matter soon I will be back in school to obtain my degree I won't have to deal with his plans anymore.

We only got down the lane when we saw the others, it was only the major group which consisted of Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz and Kevin. They have left us alone on most days they never really caring at what we did never getting enticed with what we did.

Today seemed to be different. Kevin saw us, a smirk grew across his face and proceeded to yell at Eddy. The beginning was like the normal fights they shared name calling and threats, only Eddy must have said too much because Kevin had him by his scruff. It was his words that made me finally snap.

With his voice in a deep gruff his words dripped venom "better shut that fucking trap of yours and leave, take the lump and the cunt with you."

Everyone gasped. Looking at the red head my eyes bore into his skull. Stomping over to Kevin I shoved Eddy away not caring at the profanity that Eddy sent my way. I shoved my finger in his face never breaking eye contact I asked one simple question.

"What did you call me?"

He sneered "I called you a Cu-"

He didn't get to finish his statement. I was never one for violence when I was younger, it was the most barbaric thing one could do. Until I felt the crack of Kevin's nose under my fist, I felt that freeing feeling again, it was glorious. Stepping over his body I knelt down my hand around his throat, looking up at the others warding them off. I looked back down at the bloody mess beneath. I lent down to his ear, speaking softly, "the only cunt I see is the one under me, clutching his face. You think you control everyone here but look now. All you are is a worthless worm burrowing deep into your own grave. Leave my friends alone, and I won't break anything else."

I tightened my grip around his neck feeling him swallow, saying nothing I knew what his answer was. Whipping my head to the others I frowned, disgust and terror was shown all over their faces, even my so called friends seemed to not understand what happened.

Standing I smiled at them "good bye, you all were once my friends but I don't want to deal with all of your fucking attitudes. The only ones who even seem to enjoy life no matter what is coming is you Rolf and Ed. But everyone else take a good fucking look you are all disgusting."

With that I left the small walk back to my home was filled with yelling and tears but I don't care I won't be back. I am going to get accepted to the farthest college from here.

I think I'll grow my hair out, and get more of these panties. Maybe a skirt.


	2. Chapter 2

The day I left was the day I tried my best to say good bye to everyone. Only Ed was there, and every day since. He was my true friend. He would sit outside until I opened the door, he would smile and hug me and say "it is okay Double D". I would smile and pat his head.

He would sit with me as I looked through my college applications, he even said he would help me organize them.

Now everyone thinks Ed is stupid even his family truly believes this only no one has ever giving him the time to really see who he was. He might not be able to sit down and tell you how to solve a math question but his intelligence lies in his people skills. He knows how to comfort anyone, or help them when even they don't know what's wrong. He is also strong so strong it scared me at times when he was near.

It was one day that I decided that I would wait for Ed, it was pretty nice out I believe, though I started to use a umbrella being that my skin didn't take well to the sun's rays even with sun screen. Hearing a slam of a door I looked up, it was Kevin, he didn't seem to notice my stare. Though it was more of a glare.

He had his shoulders slumped, purple patches under each of his eyes with his nose taped up, his hat made the ugly coloring of his bruises to an even brighter shade. He was headed to his motorcycle when I saw Ed charge out of his house yelling my name. Kevin's head snapped up, our eyes meeting, smiling I used a gesture I have seen but never used before. A simple finger, the middle one to be exact. I could feel his displeasure even at this distance, it gave me Goosebumps. I never knew being "Bad" could be this good.

Ed turned around seeing who I was glancing at, he stopped and stared. Turning back to me he shook his head "Double D, you shouldn't use language like that."

Smiling up at him I made another decision that day "Ed? Call me Vincent please, that name brings up bad memories."

Nodding he giggled. Today wasn't going to be so bad.

It even got better from there, my acceptance letters came from everywhere. Although one caught my eye. It was somewhere in Oregon lovely place far from this peachy place. Ed was ecstatic he was going to miss me as I would miss him, but I have to move on.

I had even received blessings from mother and father, all expenses paid, along with an allowance that would last me years. They haven't been home since my graduation. Though that was celebrated alone, a cake placed on the counter, "you have made us proud." That was all it said, I cried harder than I ever had in my life.

But much like I am telling you now, it is in the past I am a new man. I live with my eccentric, vulgar roommate, and his boy toy. Never worrying for a job I wondered in to some bar, I was asked to be a lead singer for the entertainment. Let's just say me dressing as a girl didn't even seem to matter.

Getting this life started was easier than I thought, I lived like this singing, dating, living my life the way I wanted. That is until a red headed Twat showed up.


End file.
